Bonzai Network
Bonzai Network (alternately known as Bonzai) is an American digital cable and satellite television channel that is owned as a joint venture between BritCan Communications and Corus Entertainment. It specializes in programming aimed mainly at adolescents aged 8–16 with its weekday morning edutainment programs aimed at children aged 2-6. As of July 2016, approximately 72,237,000 American households (63.25% of households with television) receive Bonzai Network. History Beginnings and Development (1997-99) The channel was licensed in 1997 by BritCan Communications after an application for a action adventure channel called "Megaton" had been denied a few years earlier. On April 6, 1999, Canadian telecommunications company Shaw Communications (later spun-off as Corus Entertainment) announced that it would be forming a joint venture with BritCan to create a new, entertainment television channel geared towards children and their families. Under the arrangement, BritCan would be in charge of handling advertising sales and distribution for the new channel, while Corus would be involved in acquiring and producing programming. Later in June, both companies announced that the new network would be known as Bonzai, which would launch on May 27, 2000. The network would feature programming that would maintain a demographic of 2 to 14 years of age, but also planned to feature programming geared at older audiences in primetim. Launch and early years (2000-05) On May 27, 2000 at 6 a.m. Eastern Time, Bonzai officially launched with the premiere of its first-ever series Bunched Up! My Quintuplet Life. Programming also featured at the channel's launch included original productions such as Doughnuts, The Adventures of the Charming Sarah Macdonald, Fantasia, and acquired series Pelswick, What About Mimi?, and Eckhart. Programming in the primetime hours, dubbed as Weekly Prime, consisted of series such as Sabrina the Teenage Witch, Blossom, ''and ''Candid Camera. In June, Bonzai launched Bonzai+, a daytime block structured to gear towards younger-skewing children, primarily in the 6-11 demographic. The block was programmed by Nelvana and DreamWorks Classics (known at the time as Classic Media) and ran from 10 a.m. EST before switching over to the 2 p.m. afternoon schedule. Bonzai+ was later launched as a 24-hour cable and satellite television network on October 1, 2001, which is now known as Bonzai Network Too. On September 4, 2002, Bonzai became advertising-supported, seeking additional international distribution. To fill in a half-hour block, Bonzai aired aired advertisements and promotions as for shows airing on the network and on Bonzai+, advertising for DVD products from BritCan Home Entertainment Distribution, animated shorts under the Toon Bite ''banner, and occasional public service announcements from the Ad Council. In August 2004, BritCan Communications announced that Bonzai Network would sometime soon be relaunched under the '''BritCan Family '''brand (the same brand used for the children's distribution arm of BritCan Home Entertainment Distribution) in 2005. The relaunched network was planned to contain 65% youth-based programming, 20% family-oriented programming, and 15% adult content. A meeting with the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) discussing the relaunch was held on April 4, 2005. On November 14, 2006, the FCC announced that it had approved the application to run until June 4, 2012, however, BritCan Communications failed to put the relaunch in place within the required 72-month period. '''Change in focus (2006-09)' Starting in April 2006, Bonzai began to show more mature fare as the day progressed, with a strong commitment to air diverse and international programming, and the ability to air a great majority of material uncut. A typical weekday broadcast day ran preschool content from 6 a.m.-12 p.m. EST, then grade school-age content from 12-6 p.m. EST, followed by family content from 6-9 p.m. EST, ending the day with adult content from 9 p.m.-6 a.m. EST. The preschool strand was eventually branded as the BonBon block, which was spun off of the channel of the same name. Meanwhile, late night programming on the channel, dubbed as Bonzai Primetime dated back to the channel's Weekly Prime block in 2000. BritCan Communications officially announced that it would increase its ownership in Bonzai Network to 60% by the end of 2008, and the acclaimed 10% stake from Corus was transferred on February 2, 2009. Current era (2010-present) On September 5, 2011, the long-standing block of primetime programming was finally branded as Bonzai@fterDark. During this period, the block was reformatted to be like similar late night blocks, such as Adult Swim, with a new emphasis on adult animation and black comedy. On August 28, 2014, Corus announced that it had formed a deal with Anglo-Irish studio Boulder Media and comic book subsidiary KaBOOM! Studios for new program supply agreements in the 2015-2016 season. This was followed by the introduction of an updated logo and a new imaging campaign on October 6, 2014, Surprisingly Entertaining, which was developed by the Los Angeles-based agency Oishii Creative. On that same date, the channel also began to refer itself as Bonzai Network. On September 1, 2016, Bonzai Network's on-air branding changed to reflect on the 18th anniversary of parent company BritCan Communications (celebrated earlier in January) and the 17th anniversary of Corus Entertainment. The channel's on-air appearance and its website were dramatically changed as well, featuring a brand new graphics package created by Shilo Designs. Titled #ExpectTheFun, the rebrand was intended to image of rebirth and establishing "the change from adocelents to millennials". During this particular period, Bonzai Network began to air select premium-oriented cable programming: these shows included the Tom Bergeron-era of America's Funniest Home Videos, the American version of the game show Wipeout, the American and British version of Masterchef Junior (Junior Masterchef in the British version), and the Hasbro game show Family Game Night. On-air identity/bumpers Bonzai Network's original branding, used during the channel's prelaunch and official launch, was created by Reel FX Creative Studios, featuring hand-drawn and CGI graphics in yellow, orange, green, and purple. In May 2004, a new post-6 p.m. dvertising style was developed for older audiences, which used an alternate logo and much sleeker graphics with barely any computer-generated idents. Later in July, the logo first appeared on Bonzai’s promos and even appeared on credits of newer original programming. In 2006, this look was adapted for the entire channel. The channel rebranded on October 6, 2014, with a new look created by Oishii Creative (which also worked on the Hub Network rebrand). The new looked featured a revised version of the 2004 logo and used new 2D animation. On September 1, 2016, Bonzai Network refreshed the channel with a new graphics package called #ExpectTheFun ''(which also became the new channel's slogan). The new graphics package was created by Shilo Designs, and used recycled backgrounds from the Cartoon Network "Fall" branding, complete with new 2D graphics. The color palette consisted of blue, green, orange, yellow, and red. The rebrand was intended to image of rebirth and establishing "the change from adocelents to millennials". The ''#ExpectTheFun ''package received an updated look on March 13, 2017, this time through collaboration with Argentinian animation studio Superestudio. The new look, titled ''#ExpectTheFun 2.0, combines real-life footage with 2D and 3D animation to create imaginative atmospheres based on the ambient look and feel (e.g. cityscape flyover, school campus). The new look featured a new color palette featuring magenta, sky blue, purple, and cream, with the font becoming more modern and soft. Programming Main article: List of programs broadcast by Bonzai Network Bonzai Network’s current schedule consists largely of domestic and imported series aimed at pre-teens and young teenagers, from animated series such as Asteroid Garden: The Animated Series, Flubber, Sir Chuckelton and Pals, Snark's Wild Adventures, Combat Phantom Crusader, to live-action content such as The MEGA Bonzai Network Show, PROPS!, Evergreen: The Lost Kingdom, ''and Soundbender: Leo Lomax’s Journey,'' as well as preschool series featured in the Bonzai Playate daytime block, such as The Cup-Sized Adventures of Muffin Man, Boj, Freddy's Firehouse, Julius Jr., Dan & Dana, Molly's Valley, and Storybook Tales. One of the channel's most noteworthy productions to this date is ''Bunched Up! My Quintuplet Life'', the first series aired and ever produced for Bonzai Network which ran from the channel's launch until October 25, 2014. The series spawned eight seasons and a TV film, and is still seen in daily reruns. Movies Main article: List of films broadcast by Bonzai Network Bonzai Network does not air movies on a regular basis; however, it does air various movies, usually premiering in weekend evening timeslots or on school holidays. Most of the films aired consist of theatrical releases and original made-for-cable television films or special presentations. Like Nickelodeon, Bonzai Network also advertises hour-long episodes of its original series as movies; though the "TV movie" versions of Nickelodeon's original series differ from traditional television films in that they have shorter running times (approximately 45 minutes, as opposed to 75–100 minute run times that most television movies have), and use a traditional multi-camera setup for regular episodes (unless the program is natively shot in the single-camera setup common of films) with some on-location filming. However, Bonzai Network uses a different camera setup for its live-action TV movies, using a setup similar to that of the 2011 Disney Channel Original Movie Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas!. Programming blocks By 2006, Bonzai Network had established programming blocks aimed at different age demographics. The shows broadcast during the early morning had preschoolers as their target audience and mostly had prosocial behavior as a theme, while the afternoon and evening schedule mainly targeted tweens and teenagers. Current/daily * Bonzai Playdate - a daytime programming block for preschoolers, airing from 9 a.m.–3 p.m. EST (6–9 a.m. EST during school break periods and on major holidays). It exists on account of Bonzai’s primary target audience of school-age children usually attending school during that time period. * Super Saturdays - an animated comedy block, airing Saturday mornings from 7 a.m.-12 p.m. EST. It originally launched on June 25, 2016 as Crack Up! Saturdays before undergoing relaunch in March 2017. Shows seen in the block include Flubber, Sir Chuckleton and Pals, Rabbids Invasion, Mr. Bean: The Animated Series, and Camp Lakebottom. Seasonal ''' * ''Summer Splash ''- Since 2010, Bonzai Network has branded its summer programming lineup as "Summer Splash". This block airs during the months of mid-June to August, featuring brand new episodes of Bonzai Network series on weekday evenings branded as "Hot n' Fresh Weeknights", and marathons of both original and acuired series in weekday morning timeslots, branded as "Melty Mornings". * ''Spook-A-Thon ''- a Halloween-themed block featuring new episodes, specials and movies during the month of October, every Saturday from 12-3 p.m. EST. During this month, an underwritten contest called the “Spook-A-Thon Sweepstakes” allows viewers to send in their best Halloween art, with the grand prize winner will be invited to attend a private party at Bonzai Network HQ with the hosts. * ''Winterfest'' '- This block airs holiday-themed episodes, specials and movies throughout the month of December. Made-for-cable television films such as ''A Bunched Up! Christmas, ''theatrical releases such as the ''Home Alone series, and specials such as Grandma Got Runover by a Reindeer annually air during this period. A default branding is also used for the month of January, without the Christmas theme. Special events * Happy 10th Bonzai! '(May 2010) - a month-long event commemorating the 10th anniversary of the network. It featured birthday-themed programming, special presentations, back to back films on weekends, and the month-long event series ''Birthday Pals. ** '''Old School Weekend (May 2010) - used during Memorial Day weekend to air series and specials formerly aired on the channel: these shows included Alcove Mysteries, Asteroid Garden, Bunched Up! My Quintuplet Life, Doughnuts, and Me and Joe. * SuperStuffed Thanksgiving '(November 2012) - a Thanksgiving event featuring new episodes, back-to-back marathons, and special movie presentations. * '''November FilmFest '(November 2012-14) - a block that tied in with the 2012 "SuperStuffed Thanksgiving" event, featuring back to back films on Friday and Saturday mornings. This was also used in 2014, featuring movies on Sunday as well. * '''July 4th Weekend (July 2015) - a patriot-themed weekend featuring premieres of new episodes and specials. * Love Is In The Air (February 2016-17) - a month-long event commemorating Valentine's Day, featuring premieres specials and movies, as well as brand new episodes of currently-airing programming. Former * Weekly Prime'' '- a daily primetime block that tied in with the channel's launch. The block consisted of syndicated/acquired series, such as ''Blossom, Candid Camera, Sabrina: The Teenage Witch, ''and ''Sister, Sister. It ran from May 27, 2000 to April 3, 2006, when it was replaced with Bonzai Primetime. * ''Bonzai+'''' ''- "Bonzai+" launched on June 5, 2000 as a programming block aimed towards younger-skewing children (most predominantly 2-11 year olds), running in a daytime slot. When the block was spun-off into a standalone 24-hour network in 2001, the block's air time was cut significantly, and was removed on October 3, 2005. * '''''Fall Frenzy - this block features series marathons and sneak peek of series during the months of September and November, with some of these series coming from various international producers. It was discontinued in 2014. * Daytime Bonzai ''- structured in format to daytime programming blocks on major television networks (such as ABC), Daytime Bonzai ''was the de-facto branding for daytime programming in the morning and afternoon hours: it debut October 3, 2005 replacing "Bonzai+" and ended on April 3, 2006 when its morning slot was handed over to BonBon. The block then returned in September 2015 as ''Weekdays on Bonzai. * ''Vortexx Mondays'' '-The Vortexx Mondays block was launched on April 2, 2007 to compete wirh Cartoon Network's ''Miguzi ''block, featuring Japanese-themed series such as ''Oban Star-Racers, Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!, ''and ''W.I.T.C.H., airing from 4-5:30 p.m. with an encore from 6:30-8 p.m. EST. It ended on September 10, 2007 due to low ratings. * '''''Scrambled Eggs and Toons - Launched in September 2009, the Scrambled Eggs and Toons block aired on weekend mornings, premiering fair such as Stoked, Jimmy Two-Shoes, The Cramp Twins, and Best Ed. * Turbo Toon Thursdays - From June 5, 2012 to October 9, 2014, the "Turbo Toon Thursdays" block aired on Thursday nights from 6:30-8:30 p.m. EST, featuring brand new episodes of Bonzai Network's original and acquired animated series. An offshoot of this block titled Turbo Toon Weekends was launched on May 18, 2013, replacing the "Scrambled Eggs and Toons" block. * Hooray for Saturday! - Launched on October 25, 2014, "Hooray for Saturday!" aired on Saturday from 6-8 a.m. EST during the mornings, and 7-9 p.m. EST during the nighttime, replacing "Turbo Toon Weekends". Programming including back to back episodes of popular network programming. It was discontinued in 2016. * Weekdays on Bonzai (unofficial block)' '- a four-hour daytime block with differing schedules every day. It launched in September 2015 as a replacement for "Daytime Bonzai", and aired every weekeday after the Bonzai Jr. block. It was discontinued when Bonzai Jr. extended its airtime by three hours. * FamilyTime'' '- until November 14, 2016, this block aired on weekdays from 3-7 p.m. EST (3-6pm EST on Fridays to make room for the ''Bonzai XTRM ''block) and featured a mix of animated and live-action series geared towards children and their families. The branding was phased out, but the schedule remained intact. * '''Breakfast Club - used as a placeholder block before Super Saturdays launched, "Breakfast Club" ran from January 7 to March 4, 2017, carrying the same programs now seen in Super Saturdays. * Bonzai XTRM '- an action-oriented programming block, programmed by the former sister network of the same name. It aired every Friday evening, and included shows such as ''Combat Phantom Crusader, Glitchex: Virtual Monsters Soundbender: Leo Lomax’s Journey, and Super Soccer Strikers. It was discontinued on June 2, 2017 following the shutdown of the network and relaunch as online SVOD service. Related services '''Bonzai@fterDark Main article: Bonzai@fterDark Bonzai After Dark (stylized as Bonzai@fterDark) is Bonzai Network’s nighttime programming service. It debuted on April 3, 2006 as Bonzai Primetime, and runs daily from 9 p.m.-5 a.m. EST, with international versions in Canada, the United Kingdom, and Asia; Bonzai@fterDark is treated as a separate entity for ratings purposes by Nielsen in the United States (similar to the company's ratings treatment of Nickelodeon, Nick at Nite, the now-defunct Nickmom, Cartoon Network, and Adult Swim) due to differing target demographics between it and Bonzai Network. Originally consisting of off-network syndicated series and sitcoms from various countries, programming eventually changed to adult animation, black comedy, and select Japanese animation (until 2012) in September 2011, following a new imaging campaign. Current sister channels Bonzai Network Too Main article: Bonzai Network Too Bonzai Network Too '''(more commonly known as '''Bonzai Too)' '''is a digital cable and satellite television channel originally launched as a programming block on Bonzai Network under the title '''Bonzai+' in 2000 and as a television channel a year later. Bonzai Network Too specializes in a blend of contemporary animated programming from other producers, as well as series no longer in high demand. On August 28, 2014, following reports earlier in the year that BritCan Communications acquired exclusive American rights to the program libraries of DHX Media, and in an attempt to realign all of the channels under the Bonzai brand, the channel was relaunched/rebranded as Bonzai Network Too on October 13, 2014, featuring a brand new improvisational schedule of programming. Bonzai Jr. Main article: Bonzai Jr. Bonzai Jr. '''is a digital cable and satellite television network aimed primarily at children between 2 and 6 years of age, featuring a mix of classic contemporary preschool-oriented programs from various producers and original series exclusive to the channel; it originally launched on September 26, 2005 as a joint venture between BritCan Communications, HIT Entertainment, and Sesame Workshop, which later sold their stakes to BritCan in 2010. On September 26, 2014, in an attempt to realign all of the channels under the Bonzai brand, the channel was re-branded as Bonzai Jr. '''Other serivices Bonzai Network HD On April 18, 2012, Bonzai Network launched Bonzai Network HD, a 1080i high definition simulcast of Bonzai Network's east-coast feed. The network does not operate a separate HD feed for the west coast. Most of the channel's original programs are produced and broadcast in HD, along with feature films. Bonzai Network on Demand Bonzai Network on Demand is a video-on-demand channel featuring series from Bonzai Network. Bonzai Network GO Bonzai Network GO is a TV Everywhere service available on the App Store and Google Play Store. It is available for all subscribed customers of parent service BritCan To Go, and offers episodes of network programming, as well as a livestream service available. Former sister channels Bonzai XTRM Main article: Bonzai XTRM Bonzai XTRM '''was a digital cable and satellite television network that featured programs aimed towards children aged 6–12. It originally launched on April 4, 2005 as '''BNX, which was subdivided into two strands: Kapow! ''and ''Vortexx. On May 5, 2014, in an attempt to realign all of the channels under the Bonzai brand, the channel was re-branded as Bonzai XTRM. The channel ceased operations on June 1, 2017, when it was converted to an online-only service. International availability Main article: Bonzai Network around the world Since the inception of Bonzai Network and Bonzai Network Too, BritCan has set up international feeds of both networks. International feeds include Arabic, Australia and New Zealand, France, Japan, Latin America, Nordic, Philippines, Southeast Asia, and United Kingdom and Ireland. Presentation Current presenters/hosts ''Bonzai Network HQ '' * Daniel Foster "Danny" Stevens * Raphael "Ralph" Mackey * Nicholas "Nicky" Barth * Brett Porter (substitute host) * Stephen "Steve" Bennett (substitute host) ''Super Saturdays '' * Mandy Beavis * Evan Stagger Online Main article: Bonzainetwork.comCategory:Fake TV Channels Category:BritCan Communications Category:Bonzai Network Category:BritCan Communications North/South America